The mission of the Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is to provide state-of-the-art genomic services to Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC) members in an economical and timely manner. The GSR has been in operation since the inception of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) in the early 1990's. Originally, the shared resource focused on cytogenetic services under the leadership of Dr. John McGill. Dr. McGill left the University in 2000, and Dr. Robin Leach became Director of the Cytogenetics Shared Resource. Although the Shared Resource began expanding to non-cytogenetic services in 2001, it was only renamed the Genomics Shared Resource in the 2008 competitive renewal of the CCSG. The GSR is located within 1,470 sq.ft. on the UTHSCSA Long Campus. The GSR provides state-of-the-art services as well as intellectual expertise with a range of molecular genetic assays that complement the interests, needs and existing resources of its users. The GSR provides access to both high throughput and custom genotyping of single nucleotide polymorphisms using the lllumina iScan and BeadXpressGoldenGate technologies and TaqMan allelic discrimination analysis on the Life Technologies 7900HT Sequence Detection System. It also offers whole genome gene expression microarray analysis using the lllumina iScan. In addition, the GSR offers services for quantity and quality assessment of nucleic acids (Nanodrop spectrophotometer) and Agilent Bioanalyzer. Finally, the GSR provides support for sample processing by providing services for isolating nucleic acids, as well as transforming lymphocytes to establish lymphoblastoid cell lines using Epstein-Barr virus. The GSR staff consists of the Director, Robin J. Leach, Ph.D., Co-Director, Teresa L. Johnson-Pais, Ph.D. and Research Associate, Mandy R. Hinojosa. GSR services supported 10- peer-reviewed funded cancer center members, which accounted for 29% of the total users and 47% of the samples evaluated by the core during the last award year.